


Of Shogi and Shagging

by Saruman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, And better it gets!, Comfort, Fingering, First Time, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Romance, and a second chance to make it better, bottom!Kakashi, top!Shikamaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saruman/pseuds/Saruman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years since Asuma passed away. Two years since when Shikamaru chose solitary over the comfort of his friends. It takes a one-eyed shinobi to help him get out of his misery.<br/>And a game of Shogi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Shogi and Shagging

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, nor Shika or Kakashi. But I like to take them and make them the hottest things, for amusement purposes only. No money is made of this.
> 
> Written in January 2012.

Konoha was a quiet village at times; when there wasn’t any war going on, no threats known to the village, not many mission to go on. The shinobi of the village were at home, having too much free time at their hand.  
  
There were those who used the time to spar at the training grounds (Naruto and Kiba used to destroy one of the areas at a day), others gathered together in the local bars and clubs (the dreaded party trio, aka Ino, Sakura and Tenten being the most _outgoing_ ). Some visited the library for their studies (Shino was rarely seen outside the dusty halls, as was Neji who hid between the dark shelves as often as the Aburame did) and some entertained themselves with other things… Chouji for example made an effort in trying every dish served in Konoha and learn to cook them at home.  
  
  
Usually, Shikamaru was one of those who buried in the library. The brunet was rather fond of his reading friends, enjoyed the time spent in the soothing presence of the old books and scrolls.  
But today wasn’t one of the usual days. Today, Shikamaru stayed at home, curtains closed and world locked out. Today, Shikamaru hid in the exact shadows he usually used to bind his enemies. Today the Nara heir hid in the exact shadows he had used to tear Hidan into pieces, almost exactly two years ago.  
  
“Asuma, you see me?” The whispered words got lost in the dark room, unheard by any other human being. If Asuma could see him, Shikamaru was sure he was able to hear him too. “Kurenai is a good mother, the best you could find. And your little daughter is a tough girl. Kaoru will make her way, I’m sure of that. And I will teach her anything you taught me, sensei.”  
  
A silent tear ran down a tanned cheek, glistening in the single sunray that found its way through the drawn curtains. Shikamaru wasn’t ashamed of the tear; never had been as long as there was no one around to see it. Everyone in Konoha knew when to avoid the genius when he was in _this mood_ , like they liked to put it; when NOT to search for the Nara and “waste his time”, like he liked to put it. Troublesome…  
  
  
“Troublesome indeed”, Shikamaru muttered as a dark shadow locked out the last of the entering sunlight from his window. Who would dare to interrupt his self chosen seclusion?  
  
A knocking at the door to his balcony told him it hadn’t been some accident that someone had crossed past his window. For a short amount of time Shikamaru was tempted to ignore the person tapping at his window in favor of his dark and contemplative mood.  
“Shikamaru, you there?”  
  
His father. At his window. _Today._ The decision was made, Shikamaru chose his solitary mood over his father. “Search somewhere else to hide from Yoshino, father.”  
And a few minutes later the younger Nara was alone again, alone with his grief, with his thoughts and his unshed tears. Only one drop of salty liquid at a time fought its way down the scrunched up face, moistening tanned skin and chapped lips.  
He felt bad for having ignored his father; he knew the older Nara was concerned about him. But not today, not when Shikamaru had chosen to stay alone.  
  
“Asuma…” Shikamaru muttered, breath hitching, eye lids closed and trembling. The expected blackness behind his lids wasn’t black. How disappointing… The intruding sunray tinged his field of vision a bloody red-orange, reminding him of the bloody pulp that was Hidan’s last remains on this earth after the explosion had faded.  
  
  
Suddenly the torturing color changed, becoming the black Shikamaru had waited for the last fifteen minutes. A cloud hiding the sun? The drawers finally closed properly? A tree suddenly grown in front of his balcony? The brunet boy couldn’t care less; it was dark and that was all he cared for.  
  
“Shikamaru? Are you at home?”  
  
A new voice was disturbing his silence, his seclusion. What was it with the jonin of the village that they all had to grate on his nerves today? They _knew_ what to expect from him today! And this new “visitor” would get the same treatment Shikamaru’s father had gotten – ignorance.  
  
“Nara Shikamaru, I can see you moving in your dark emo corner right there!”  
  
 _Yeah, right. Emo corner. Go search you an Uchiha to pull that trick…_ Shikamaru wasn’t too fond of labels to be put on people, but he never had seen himself as one of the emo kind.  
  
“Whoever you are – make yourself scarce, please.” Shikamaru yelled in the direction of the window, tone dismissive and still unwilling to let anyone intrude into his small hermit house. Never in the last two years had he let someone else disturb this one single day of being selfish and apart from the others.  
  
“That’s no tone with your superiors, Shikamaru!” the voice scolded, still dulled by the glass separating the inside of the dark room from the light, loud and lively world outside.  
  
“I’m on leave!” Shikamaru called back, not in the slightest interested in upholding any polite nothings right now. “There’s no one _superior_ to me in my free time!!”  
  
“Open your door or your window now, Nara Shikamaru; I insist on it!”  
  
Shikamaru shifted slightly, still not entirely sure who it was that tried to drag him out of his musings. And out there, if the lively tone of the man in front of his window was anything to go by.  
“Screw you! Leave me alone; it’s my day to spend, not yours!”  
  
  
A loud crack echoed through the room and not a second after that a thousand sharp, little shards exploded through the air. Shikamaru startled and jumped onto his feet, already in a fighting stance and forming seals with his fingers without having to think about it.  
Countless thin shadow tendrils emerged out of the darkness behind the young man and deflected the pointy projectiles, then attacking the intruder entering through the shattered window.  
  
Before his shadow jutsu could unfold its whole effect of binding and restraining the opponent the technique was interrupted and the tendrils evaporated. “What-?” Shikamaru was shocked.  
The Nara wasn’t shocked very often; most of the time he had plans for every single possible outcome of any situation he could find himself in. Right now his genius brain had drawn a blank, at the most inconvenient time possible. Shikamaru wasn’t in shape right now, had been distracted the last days, was moody and broody and all over in a dark temper.  
  
“Don’t.” The command was spoken calmly and Shikamaru found himself obeying without a second thought. “Thank you, Shikamaru. I’d have hated to harm you.”  
  
Shikamaru knew that voice. He _knew_ it; all that was missing was a name to the ominous shadow standing in his window. “Who are you?” he asked suspiciously, still having problems seeing anything since his drawers had been ripped up and the sun filtered inside without any barricade in its way.  
A low chuckle made its way up the man’s throat and filled the air with a companionable atmosphere and suddenly it dawned on the Nara. “Kakashi-sensei!”  
  
“My my, Shikamaru. Is that a way of spending this splendid, sunny day? Locking yourself up in your apartment, emoing around…” The cheery voice of the jonin formed a sharp contrast to the dark atmosphere that filled the air around the two men.  
  
“Kakashi-sensei, I’m sure you know which date we have?” Shikamaru didn’t even try to beat around the bush. He didn’t do it when he was in a good mood, so he definitely would NOT change that when he was in a bad one.  
  
“Why yes, I know” Kakashi stated unfazed; which, in turn, made the Nara furious.  
  
“Since you know it you won’t be surprised when I tell you, once again, to fuck off and leave me alone, right?!” He wasn’t in the mood for visitors; even less for visitors who didn’t give a shit about how he felt at the moment. And Kakashi’s behavior proofed him to be as unsympathetic as they could come.  
  
“Nara Shikamaru!” And once again the bossy voice… “I thought Asuma had taught you otherwise.”  
  
The mention of his old teacher made Shikamaru look up in shock. How dare this man come to him and insult his teacher’s memory?! “Why you-“  
  
“Oh, come on please! Do you really think I’m here to stomp on your feelings and Kurenai’s and Kaoru’s as well?” Kakashi looked sincerely hurt. “I’d thought you knew me better than that.”  
The grey haired man walked up to where Shikamaru was standing and shut him from the blinding sunlight. “Shikamaru, there are several things you don’t know about me or Asuma, and that’s okay, because no one told you about it. Your sensei and I, we were pretty close when we both were young and green. We stuck together and became the men the shinobi world knows us as. And I’d bet my remaining eye he didn’t tell you to hole up and tell the world to stop spinning just because you were in a bad mood.”  
  
The Nara was still in shock. Shocked at the sudden appearance of the Copy Nin in his apartment, shocked at the unexpected disturbance on this particular day, and shocked at the blunt words the other had said to him. Was that what the others thought of him whenever he disappeared to mourn in loneliness?  
“I’m not ‘in a bad mood’” a shuddering voice whispered and Shikamaru was even more shocked as he realized it had been his voice. “I’m broken, Kakashi. I couldn’t save him. I was too weak to take those guys down. We had a plan and it would have worked, hadn’t it been for me who screwed up! It was me that-… I _killed_ him!”  
Shikamaru’s world broke apart as soon as the words had left his mouth. He had known these facts quite a while now, but he never had spoken about it. There hadn’t been anyone to talk about things like that… Ino? Not likely, with all her party going and gossiping. Chouji? He was his best friend, but not the guy to talk to about death and murder. They had been Asuma’s students, too, and Shikamaru couldn’t have born the guilt the other’s glares would have thrown at him.  
  
Suddenly, the brunet found himself embraced in two incredibly strong and powerful, but at the same time caring arms. Both men stood in silence, limbs tangled in awkward angles. Only the Nara’s shoulders were trembling in silent sobs, finally letting go of the tension that had built over the past years.  
Just as Kakashi was about to open his mouth, Shikamaru beat him to it. “If you say something like ‘Shhhhh!’ or ‘Let it all out!’ I’ll strangle you with my shadows in no time.” Despite just having reigned in his grief, Shikamaru’s voice was stern.  
  
“I-“ Kakashi tried, but he was interrupted.  
  
“Don’t!” The younger man disentangled his arms from the other shinobi and took a step back. He watched him with an awkward look on his face. “Thank you.”  
  
The mumbled words were almost lost on the grey haired man, but he was able to hear them. “You’re welcome, Shikamaru. Actually, I’m not that selfless as it may seem…”  
That made the Nara look up.  
“You see, Asuma was a _really_ close friend and I really _do_ miss him. And somehow I had the feeling there is only one person who can understand what I have lost the day that goddamned freak of a zombie had killed him.”  
  
Shikamaru searched the other man’s face and found his own mien mirrored on the scarred face. Dark bag under one half lidded eye, worry lines buried into the pale forehead – it was like looking into a mirror that made Shikamaru light haired, one eyed and masked.  
“So, what’s your plan then, Kakashi-sensei?”  
  
“For a start you could let go of the ’sensei’ – it makes me feeling old.”  
  
“Well, actually you _are_ -“  
  
“You **don’t** want to end this sentence, kid!” The masked shinobi glared threateningly.  
  
“I was about to say ‘pretty hot for your age’, but since you don’t want to hear it…” Shikamaru really didn’t know where this had come from. It was true, though, but Kakashi didn’t need to know that. Should he take it as teasing or something…  
  
“Maybe you **do** want to end this sentence…” the jonin mumbled and blushed slightly, only visible by the coloring of his cheeks above the mask. “However, I thought of a game of Shogi. In loving memory off and all that stuff, you know?”  
  
The younger man gulped around a building lump in his throat but managed to stay calm. After having thought about it, the idea became more appealing with every second. “Let’s make that Shogi with sake and I’m in” he declared.  
  
Kakashi threw him a surprised look. “Sake? You sure?”  
  
“Why yes, I am!”  
  
“Have you ever had something to drink before?” The Hatake watched his counterpart doubtfully.  
  
“Who cares? I’m old enough! I refrained myself for my whole life; being a shinobi, having to protect the village yadda-yadda-yadda.” The shadow user shut his mouth with an audible click sound. Had he just vocalized the word “yadda-yadda-yadda”? Was it even considered a word?!  
“You see?! I need a drink! Badly!”  
  
Kakashi gave his trademark smile and suddenly had a bottle of sake in his hand that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "My, what a coincidence," he drawled with a sunny smile. “Shall we?”  
Motioning to the Shogi board, standing forgotten in one of the dark corners of the room the two men stood in, Kakashi took the first step toward it and waited for his company to follow.  
  
But instead of sinking down in front of the beautifully manufactured wooden board the young Nara took it and put it in front of the shattered window. A warm breeze came in through the opening, drying the last remnants of his tears and lightening his mood considerably. Somewhere down the road someone must have chosen this moment to light up his cigarette, because he could feel the familiar scent tingling in his nose. A familiar scent that made him calm down even more, inhaling deeply and thinking of old days and the feeling of being held safe.  
  
His visitor watched him breathing deeply through his nose but couldn’t catch a whiff of what made the Nara smile slightly. Whatever the youth was smelling, it seemed to be good. Kakashi decided against asking Shikamaru what had made him smile, though. The young man’s face showed so much ease and relief he didn’t want to disturb the thoughts that made the other relax.  
  
Looking up, said youth became aware of his company again and invited him to sit down across from him. The Hatake followed this invitation, settled on his knees and began to set up the pieces to begin with the game while Shikamaru stood up to get two glasses for the sake. He didn’t own a special sake set like so many others in the village did – Kakashi had been right with his assumption of Shikamaru not having drunk ever.  
Returning to the game board – and his guest – he once again sank down, looking up until he met the single grey eye. “Ehrm… How are the rules?”  
  
Kakashi laughed lowly. “I would’ve bet you already knew the rules of Shogi!”  
  
The Nara glared at the other man. “I know the rules of Shogi,” he clenched through his teeth. “It’s the drinking rules I’m not accustomed to!”  
  
That made Kakashi laugh even more. “There are no rules, Shikamaru. Just relax and play a round. The sake is only… an addition to the game. Makes you calm down and… see some things from a new point of view.”  
  
“We’ll see…” Shikamaru grumbled grudgingly and put down his first piece to initiate the game.  
  


#################

  
They were a few hours in the game, neither of them being able to tell how many rounds they had had – neither in their game, nor in their drinking. All Shikamaru knew was that there were far too many pieces on the board than there should be.  
  
“You had a great sensei,” Kakashi said in a serious tone, words slightly slurred and completely out of the blue.  
  
Shikamaru managed to focus on the other man’s face and his brain sobered up considerably; his buzz being reduced to a pleasant fluffy feeling around the edges of his brain, effectively lessening the amount of thoughts spinning around in his head.  
“I still do.” The Nara smiled softly and continued: “You see, he’s still in me. Somewhere deep inside. He’s only sitting there, watching every single one of my steps on my way to become a shinobi as great as he was. I can only hope to make him proud.”  
  
A contemplating glance met that statement until Kakashi hummed in agreement. “He’s very proud of you, Shikamaru. **I** am very proud of the man you became.”  
  
The brunet teen blushed slightly, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. It had been some time since someone had actually told him they were proud of him. Yes, his parents didn’t tire of telling him how great he was – and how much they were missing him in the compound and how they wished for him to return back to their home and that they loved him. They were his parents – parents were _expected_ to see their children in that way!  
No, since Asuma died everyone saw only the tactical genius in him; the prodigy who once would inherit the position of head tactician and commander of the jonin. Even ANBU had shown interest in him, but he had refused to even try the jonin tryouts.  
He still struggled with him being a chunin. Ever since the mission to retrieve Sasuke had gone sour his confidence had run a little low. The disaster leading to Asuma’s death surely hadn’t helped that matter, but Kakashi’s lowly spoken words worked wonder on the desperate boy.  
“You are?”  
  
“I am, Shikamaru. And why shouldn’t I be?!” The Hatake’s single eye pierced the Nara’s gaze, reaching the innermost secrets to reveal the vulnerability that had ruled Shikamaru’s actions for so long. “You are stronger than that, Shikamaru.”  
  
The teen looked down onto the Shogi board again, his smile slowly turning into a feral grin. “Strong enough for the next game of Shogi and the accompanying sake. Bring it on, old man!”  
  


#################

  
“Kakashi, I think we should take a break.” He was a little proud he didn’t slur his words; at least not too much.  
  
“Sake break or Shogi break?”  
  
“Both. I can’t drink one drop of sake without not being held responsible for my actions nor can I distinguish my pieces from yours.”  
  
“Which didn’t stop you from beating my ass in every single match we played so far,” Kakashi grumbled, staring down at the board as if it was its fault he had lost the whole time.  
  
“Don’t blame me!” Shikamaru exclaimed. “Who could contain themselves from beating that sexy ass of yours?!” The second he realized what he just had said the young man grew beet read and tried to make the ground open and swallow him whole. How could he-?!  
  
“You have a point there, Shika,” Kakashi drawled as lazily as everyone thought Shikamaru to be. “Not many can. That doesn’t mean I let them, though.” He grinned at the boy sitting across from him, neither his eye nor his voice giving away if he had noticed the other’s slip.  
  
The Nara was tempted to think his unintended confession had gone over unnoticed and pretended to set the pieces up for the next match.  
  
“That wasn’t much of a break, Shika!” the grey haired jonin complained, letting himself sink to the side to slide in a more comfortable position. Resting his head on his propped up shoulder he watched the fidgeting teen fighting for composure.  
  
It wasn’t until now that Shikamaru realized two things. One: Kakashi had called him ‘Shika’. Two: He had done it two times. Three: It was making him blush. Okay, so he realized three things! There were more to come if the evening took even the slightest way of what Shikamaru had secretly begun to hope.  
“You’re right at that, Kashi,” he said as nonchalantly as possible in his state. It may not have been _very_ nonchalantly, but the smile he managed to present, in combination with a raised eyebrow and a sinful look out of his chocolate brown eyes made up for the lack of nonchalance in his words.  
  
Kakashi looked rather lost on the other end of the Shogi board. Shikamaru didn’t know if it came from the awkward angle the other’s upper body stayed in or from the sudden use of a nickname; all that he knew was that he suddenly had the urge to see the jonin’s face.  
  
The Nara knew that close to nobody had seen the Copy Cat Nin’s face; that didn’t mean there weren’t any rumors afloat. Naruto claimed Kakashi had a cleft upper lip while Sakura was one of the strongest advocates of the so-called “buckteeth theory”.  
The theory that was the most appealing for Shikamaru was Ayame’s, though. The ramen stand-owner’s daughter had said Kakashi had a nearly unmarred face, only accentuated by the scar running over his left eye. Nothing about deformed lips, an overbite or something equally ridiculous. Just a face with elegant, straight features but masculine edges. An aristocratic nose towering over thin, pinkish lips which would part to let warm breath ghost over Shikamaru’s cheeks as he…  
  
 _Wow! Get a hold of yourself, Nara Shikamaru!_ Shikamaru scolded himself internally. His imagination ran riot and he had to calm down very, very soon since his loose sitting pants wouldn’t help to hide anything.  
Since when did he let himself entertain thoughts like this anyway?!  
 _Ah, screw that! You like it!_ , a new voice added helpfully, further weakening the Nara’s resolve to keep his hands on himself. In a non masturbatory way, that is. _What’s wrong with that? You’re eighteen, nearly nineteen, and still you haven’t touched anyone besides you!_  
  
The voice was beginning to grate on Shikamaru’s nerves. He wouldn’t start today with touching anyone besides him, get it!  
 _No problem with me there, boss. You see… Kakashi is IN FRONT OF you!!!_  
The crack in the youth’s willpower was almost audible as he let his eyes roam over the displayed body across from the forgotten Shogi board. Curiosity shone in the older man’s eye as he realized he was being checked out by the youngster in front of him; what did that mean?  
  
Shikamaru’s brain worked in overload, analyzing and dismissing one plan of seduction after another. How to get someone as experienced and commonly known perverted as Kakashi be interested in someone as inexperienced and usually lazy and introverted as him?  
Hectically thinking about exactly that (and only in the background of his mind wondering since when he acted this forward and… desperate) Shikamaru sank back slowly, letting his upper body sink down until he lay flat on the floor, cross-legged and his back and arms splayed on the ground. His position revealed a broad expanse of his stomach to be shown to the world and he began to play with the hem of his pants as he did often while sitting alone; the presence of the other man was forgotten for the moment.  
  
An embarrassed “Harrumph” coming from Kakashi dragged the genius shadow user out of his thoughts and he sat back up, his hands coming to fall into his lap where a slowly growing erection began to tent his pants; not that he cared. He hadn’t come up with a plan this time, but for once he was tempted to trust his instincts and his intuition.  
  
And exactly those two told Shikamaru to not hide the bulge in his pants. Kakashi’s eye nothing but stumbled over the sight presented to him and he couldn’t take away the single orb focusing on the throbbing lump between the Nara’s thighs. He had to fight the urge to clear his throat again; this time to get rid of the lump that seemed to have built in his gorge. He wouldn’t – _couldn’t_ make a sound and make the other aware of where his gaze was.  
But not making a noise – or some kind of movement – didn’t seem to be the right choice, either.  
  
Shikamaru had begun to absently stroke his toned stomach, hidden behind a thin layer of cotton, almost accidentally touching his growing erection from time to time. The images of Kakashi writhing under him, toes curling in bliss and lips apart in a long moan made him grow hard in record time and an unmistakable tent stood prominently between his legs, twitching in time with his heartbeat.  
  
Finally his eyes found Kakashi’s curious glance and Shikamaru nodded, now purposefully groping his own crotch, clearly indicating what he was after. He still wasn’t entirely sure what made him act as bluntly as he did, but he blamed the sake for the time being.  
It wasn’t like he was acting totally against his preferences, though. He knew he lusted after Kakashi; after the experience, the maturity, the brains and the looks – the mystery that was Sharingan No Kakashi.  
  
“Kashi-“ the young man breathed, lips parting in a silent and promising moan.  
  
“Shikamaru, I’m not sure we should-“  
  
“But we _could_ , Kakashi!” Shikamaru interrupted the jonin, slowly rising in a way that made his throbbing length even more noticeable in the confines of its cage. “And I _want_ to!”  
  
“But I am too-“  
  
“Sexy for your own good,” the teen interjected, now moving over to where Kakashi lay paralyzed.  
  
“No! I’m that much-“  
  
“More experienced than me and willing to show me your tricks,” Shikamaru cut the other man short and reached his destination, hovering over the other’s unmoving form.  
  
“Shika, it’s-“  
  
“More than just one kiss.” And it was a kiss that stopped Kakashi from trying to say what was wrong with this whole situation.  
Warm lips moved over dark material, covering the already covered lips and Shikamaru wanted nothing more than to feel Kakashi’s mouth on his right now. He wouldn’t rip down the mask, though – this was the one step Kakashi was supposed to go. It wouldn’t do for the chunin to have to rape his soon to be lover. Kakashi might not know about his luck, but it was all home free in Shikamaru’s mind.  
  
“Shi-“  
  
“Would you please stop complaining, Kakashi? I’m trying to seduce you over here, you know?” The Nara was near desperation because of the whole nagging and not returning the kiss. He hadn’t done something wrong, had he? It had been his first time seducing another person, after all. It had all played out in his mind!  
  
“Would _you_ please stop interrupting me, Shikamaru?” the Hatake chuckled deep in his throat. “It might be a bit more comfortable if we would change the setting, don’t you think? For example onto that perfectly fitting bed right over there where you can ravage my body all to your liking!”  
  
  
That had gone nearly too smoothly and Shikamaru was alerted to every possible attempt to escape. Holding his shadows on call he followed the silver haired man over to his bed.  
Sinking down onto the mattress Kakashi pulled the younger man on top of him until he straddled his hips. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he whispered, not stopping the caress of the other’s back despite his words.  
  
“Then you won’t believe _this_ , either,” Shikamaru answered in a breath and pulled down the jonin’s mask, giving a shit about his plan of letting Kakashi pull it down as soon as he was willing to. He had to feel, to taste the man lying under him!  
And what he felt! And what he tasted!! It was nothing like the first ‘kiss’ they had shared just moments ago, what had been nothing more than a peck on a layer of cotton. Now Shikamaru felt the warmth of slightly chapped lips seeping into his own flesh, felt hot blood rushing under the thin layer of pinkish skin. It was more than he could take at the moment and a pleasured moan escaped his mouth, warm breath fanning over Kakashi’s mouth which coaxed him to open his lips.  
  
A whole new world of sensations befell the young Nara and threatened to take him away. Only the skilled tongue of one Hatake Kakashi got Shikamaru back to reality and back to the task at hand. This consisted of mapping the Hatake’s mouth with his tongue and relishing in the wild, somehow powerful aroma of the man beneath him.  
  
  
Kakashi was troubled by his own thoughts. Yes, he was a porn addicted perv and yes, maybe he was taking advantage of a young, inexperienced man but – hey, he was the victim, right? He was being seduced by the genius of Konoha! Nobody could possibly blame him for falling for the temptation formerly known as Nara Shikamaru.  
 _Screw you, remorse; I’ll deal with you later._ And with a sigh Kakashi opened his whole posture to the man towering over him, letting him slide even closer to his body and making himself vulnerable to the other’s actions.  
  
“Shikamaru, I told you to let you ravage my body, remember?” A nod was the answer he got. “Alright, let’s start it then!”  
With practiced ease Kakashi wiggled his way out of his clothes without letting Shikamaru climb away. It may have been just a little awkward, but the increased body contact brought a huge advantage with it!  
  
Shikamaru began to pant in need as more and more of the deliciously pale skin of the man beneath him was revealed. The boy took his time to take in the displayed body in all his glory, relishing in the fact that he, Nara Shikamaru, prodigy of the Nara clan, most powerful shadow user in Konoha and eighteen year old virgin, sat on top of one of the most dangerous men in Konoha – and he was enjoying it!  
  
A tug on his shirt made him look up into the mismatched eyes of Kakashi. “Don’t you think this whole thing is a little one sided?”  
  
“Oh, sorry,” Shikamaru gave a cocky grin. “Not used to this.”  
  
“Then let me help you a bit…” And soon the Nara found himself lying on his back, skilled hands lifting his shirt and revealing olive skin. The teen’s breath shuttered as Kakashi let his fingers roam over the tanned expanse of smooth skin, leaving trails of goose bumps behind.  
“Kashi, I-“  
  
“Shhh, Shikamaru. Let me do this; you have done enough. Well, for now…”  
  
There was nothing left to do then to lean back and enjoy the ride, Shikamaru thought and did exactly that; as soon as he had stripped himself from the offending shirt, that is.  
  
In the meantime Kakashi had returned to his task of exploring the young man’s upper body. Feather light fingers breathed over taught abs and defined pecs, stroking the hardening nubs of Shikamaru’s nipples and trailing a way down his muscled arms until he could tangle their fingers.  
Leading both of the Nara’s hands upwards they came to rest on Kakashi’s pale, but slightly more defined chest where he let go of the boy’s limbs. “Touch me, Shikamaru.”  
  
The silver haired man’s command was nothing but a whisper, but Shikamaru found himself obeying at the same second it was given. He mimicked the movements of Kakashi as the other trailed his fingers over Shikamaru’s upper body once again, then whispering over his throat and face; feather light fingertips brushing his cheeks, his nose and forehead, fluttering over shuddering eye lids and finally running through his spiky ponytail.  
The young Nara nearly drowned in the mass of sensations, breath hitching and a constant flow of moans and sighs leaving his mouth, mingled with various versions of Kakashi’s name, until…  
  
An evil glint twinkled in Kakashi’s activated Sharingan as he realized how much exactly Shikamaru enjoyed their interaction. His erection hadn’t faltered once, even in the constrictions of its prison. Since the young man’s hands still mirrored every single one of his own movements Kakashi stroked them over the whole length of the other’s upper body, taking in the smooth feeling of the unmarred skin and subtle twitching of the muscles lying underneath the perfect cover, while Shikamaru’s fingers were doing exactly the same to him. But as Kakashi reached the hem of the Nara’s pants, Shikamaru’s searching fingertips only found more revealed skin – and the tip of a throbbing cock standing proud and strong.  
  
“Kakashi, you-“ The rest of Shikamaru’s sentence was lost in a loud and shivering moan. As soon as his hand had made contact with the moist and slick erection he had grabbed a tight hold of it, for the first time feeling another man’s flesh in his hands. Now it was Kakashi who mimicked the other’s actions, even through the layers of fabric separating him from his most desired treasure.  
He gripped it through the offensive pants even harder and the stuttering groan fighting his way up Shikamaru’s throat – and the powerful convulsion of his whole body – told Kakashi that he just had been witness of Nara Shikamaru’s first orgasm in the presence of someone else.  
Someone else who was sitting on top of him nonetheless. And Shikamaru looked _beautiful_ in the throes of passion!  
  
  
“This. Is. So. Embarrassing!” Shikamaru bit out, beet red and ashamed of his orgasm.  
  
“What is?” Kakashi asked innocently, still kneading his package he had just made explode – into his pants!  
  
“This is, damned!” Why didn’t the grounds open and swallow him? Or at least Kakashi could stop to rub his shaft back into erection and then he could disappear. “It’s sad, isn’t it? You stroke my cock – through my fucking pants!!! – and I cum like a sleazy bitch!”  
  
“Don’t be too harsh on yourself, Shikamaru,” Kakashi whispered lowly into his ear, bending down to bring his lips to the Nara’s ear shell. “There is more to _cum_!” The way he stretched the last word and the sensual bite into his earlobe brought Shikamaru’s lust back to life – full force.  
  
A sinful look played across the young man’s features and a lewd grin settled onto his lips. “I’ll stop to be too harsh on myself, that’s okay with me. As long as you let me help you to _stay hard_ on me!”  
  
Surprise lit in Kakashi’s eyes as he took in the words, replaying them in his head. He knew what the Nara was aiming at, but the display of sensual bliss from earlier and the content and – at least momentarily – relieved air that surrounded the man lying between his thighs made him want more.  
While Shikamaru’s grin had been lewd, Kakashi’s was downright horny. He rocked his hips back and forth, creating just enough friction between their erections to make both cocks stand up and ready. Skilled fingers opened the Nara’s fly and pulled down pants and boxers, effectively getting rid of the last obstacles on their way to sinful unification.  
  
Shikamaru’s throbbing cock oozed from precum and the remains of his last orgasm, glistening in the sunlight filling the room. For Kakashi it was the most appetizing sight possible! Licking his lips he moved down on the Nara’s body, soon bringing his mouth in line with the impressive cock the young man called his own. It was unexpectedly big, but not overly so. A glistening shaft towering proud over a small nest of curly brown hair, standing tall and hard.  
“Hello thar!” he purred before he engulfed the erected penis in his mouth, sucking on the thick tip. Spicy flavors invaded both his tongue and his nose as he took in the taste and scent that was Nara Shikamaru’s sex. It was addictive. He needed more! More of the Nara’s juices, more of his body, more of everything! He needed this cock inside of him, sooner rather than later.  
  
While Shikamaru was distracted by the suction and the wet cavern that bobbed up and down on his cock Kakashi used a little trick to prepare himself for the impressive girth that was about to come – and to cum, deep inside of him.  
Kakashi had seen Izumo use his syrup technique several times and after the chunin had told him about the special occasions this jutsu could come in handy he had made sure to copy it with his Sharingan. He could still remember the knowing look Kotetsu had given him – and the upturned thumb from both chunin, alongside with some good advices at how to make the syrup the right consistence and how to apply it with only his fingers.  
  
Now the Hatake found himself more than grateful. Slowly easing the way into his passage with one finger he didn’t interrupt his ministrations in giving Shikamaru a head that was worth being remembered later.  
  
Shikamaru gripped the sheets in a death grip, not able to let go for the life of him. It took everything that was left of his resolve not to buckle violently into Kakashi’s mouth. He could feel the older man use his teeth from time to time, grating against the sensitive skin of his cock, then soothing the scratch marks with his flat tongue and lapping at the underside of the shaft, just to suckle on the crown and pushing the tip of his tongue into the tiny opening at the top of his cock.  
He curled his toes in pleasure, throwing his head around and groaning deeply. He could almost feel the next orgasm running through his veins, his balls wandering up in his sac and nearing their emptying…  
  
Kakashi had worked the second finger into the tight opening, scissoring them slightly to add the third finger soon. He cast a glance at Shikamaru and was taken by surprise as the youth watched him intently.  
“Let me do this, please,” he asked, curiosity making his eyes shine.  
  
“Alright, Shikamaru. But I’ll guide you, okay?”  
  
Shikamaru happily agreed and waited for the other to turn around on his knees and present him with the sight of his perfect ass and his twitching hole.  
“I haven’t said it before, but you are beautiful,” the Nara whispered what made the Hatake laugh out.  
  
“You tell my asshole it is beautiful? Wow, that hurts!”  
  
“ **You** _are_ an asshole so you shouldn’t be hurt at all!” Shikamaru retorted and coated his index finger with the syrup that already slickened the other man’s entrance. Slowly he pushed his fingertip against the puckered muscle and watched in amazement as his whole finger was sucked up into the tight canal.  
  
“I was up to two, so you might want to hurry up a bit, yeah? I’m somehow horny and I want to have you in me – soon!” Kakashi urged, wiggling his hips slightly.  
  
Shikamaru became braver and lubed three fingers with the surplus liquid and pushed them into the twitching hole, feeling the heat that clamped down on his fingers. It should have been impossible for him to fit them in but they did and Shikamaru couldn’t wait to see his cock disappear into Kakashi’s sexy body.  
  
Kakashi, who had moaned loudly at the intrusion, soon had adjusted to the stretching and edged Shikamaru on to finally claim him. And the young man wasn’t one to be asked twice.  
  
  
“You ready for me?” he asked in anticipation, hardly holding on to the last remains of his patience. He kneeled behind Kakashi, who was on all fours waiting. His glans pressed flush against Kakashi’s slick entrance and he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer.  
  
Kakashi enjoyed his position of power a few seconds longer before he pushed back with one smooth backwards thrust of his hips and took in all of Shikamaru in one steady go.  
Both men groaned lowly as Shikamaru’s lap touched Kakashi’s rear and molded around it like it belonged there right from the start. In this moment they were one single man, one single being filled with lust and pleasure; in this timeless moment Shikamaru was sure he could fly – as long as Kakashi was with him to lend him wings.  
  
Kakashi enjoyed the feeling of his lover sliding into him in one fluid motion, the way smoothed out by their preparations. After a few seconds of seemingly endless sliding the fine hairs on Shikamaru’s thighs tickled the backside of the bottoming man and he could tell Shikamaru was being cautious, to not hurt him in any way and it made him smile sincerely. Not that he couldn’t take a wild ride – but sometimes it was the silent notes that made your day!  
The Nara may have been a note, but he was everything but silent; just… calm in an adorable kind of way. An adorable kind of way that made Kakashi scream for more.  
  
“Shika, give it to me!”  
  
Shikamaru grunted, remaining in the same position they were in, pelvises pushed flush together, rocking back and forth in unison slowly. It was the perfect moment – until it was over and the urge to move became irresistible.  
In a smooth movement Shikamaru drew back until only the mushroom headed tip of his cock held Kakashi open for the oncoming, powerful thrust forwards. The Nara’s cock was buried deep inside the Hatake’s tight insides, being surrounded by silky walls that clamped down on him.  
  
Kakashi groaned and sighed, feeling the massive penis driving inside him and filling him to an unknown limit, stretching his muscle and making his head fly. It was incredible, it was intense and it was Shikamaru’s first time! What was to expect from that man in the future? He didn’t know, but he promised himself to make sure to be the one Shikamaru was experimenting with and learning the love between men.  
“Shika, make me yours!” Kakashi downright begged, edging the younger man on to claim his ass, to claim his body and soul.  
  
The Nara hesitated only for a second, readjusting his angle to find a deeper way into the male writhing beneath him. With a flip of his hips he sheathed his cock once again, burying himself deeper than ever and eliciting a high pitched howl out of Kakashi that made him freeze in shock.  
“Kakashi, what did I-“  
  
“Whatever you did, do it again!” Kakashi growled, eyes squeezed shut and gripping the headboard tightly. It wasn’t like his body was on fire or something – but maaaan, was that feeling perfect! Shikamaru had brushed against his prostate dead on and then kept brushing it with his shaft. As he began to withdraw the whole sensation repeated itself and Kakashi found himself with his upper body pressed onto the mattress and his ass high in the air, ready for Shikamaru to plow into him to all his liking. “DO IT!”  
  
And Shikamaru did. Oh Gods he did! Driving in and out of the tight, velvety cave that seemed to suck his cock in over and over again, he broke out in sweat. Smacking noises filled the air as his sac began to slap against Kakashi’s balls, adding to the sensation. It was like nothing the young Nara could have ever thought of – the whole experience was much better than any of his wet dreams had been, ever.  
“Kakashi, I’m gonna-“ he growled low in his throat, never faltering in his powerful thrusts into the hot tightness presented to him.  
  
“Then do, Shikamaru!” Kakashi challenged, tightening his passage to the best of his abilities. As a shy hand found its way around his hip and gripped his bobbing erection tightly, he didn’t need to work that hard for his body to convulse.  
“Oh yessss!” He bucked into the hand working on his cock, effectively disturbing Shikamaru’s former rhythm and adding the element of surprise to their heated lovemaking.  
  
It was the last string that had been missing for Shikamaru to stumble over the edge violently. With a throat ripping cry he erupted into the depths of Kakashi’s body, his cock pumping loads and loads of his white essence into the dark tunnels of the other man’s behind.  
  
As Kakashi felt the throbbing of the penis buried deep inside him and the pressure on his own cock increase he let go of all restraints and yelled his orgasm out of the shattered window, shooting his load over Shikamaru’s massaging hand.  
  
The thrusting man didn’t stop his ministrations, though; neither his slow thrusting into the contracting body, nor his stroking caresses of the softening cock in his hand. He rode out his orgasm till the last second, milking his own and the other’s cock until both were softened and his penis had slipped out of the slick opening.  
  
  
“Kakashi, that was…”  
  
“A better way of spending the day?” Kakashi chuckled breathlessly.  
  
“That too. But it was- wow, that will sound cheesy, but: I’m glad it was you!” Shikamaru blushed, despite their shared intimacy.  
  
“I am glad too, Shika. And I’d love to repeat it sometime later…” A suggestive wriggle of his eyebrows transported the message and Shikamaru gave in with a happy smile and a deep kiss.  
  
“Can’t wait for it!” he breathed as his cock twitched back to life.  
This was something Asuma hadn’t taught him, never would have. But his old sensei has told him to be open to new things and apparently he was. He had opened to an old friend of his teacher, and would open even more. He would make sure of that!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my second contest fic ever.  
> The theme was "firsts", so I managed to get quite a few firsts involved up there. First time drinking, for example. Oh, and Shika's first time, too! ;)
> 
> I'd love to know if I did a good job on the boys, since I really love them and I want to live up to them, you know? So, did I manage? ;)


End file.
